Switch
by Rylitah
Summary: After being hit by a mysterious spell, Kiyomaro isn't sure what to expect...until the next day, when he wakes up as a girl. And of course, when the others find out, they won't make it easy for him. Especially not Folgore.


**A/N: Hiya! It's been a while since I've been in the KnGB! fandom, but now that I've refreshed my love for this series, the plot bunnies running around in my head just **_**would not stop running.**_** I'll still update my other fics, but for now, I'm only going to focus on my KnGB! ones.**

**Stories I will update while in my KnGB! fan craze will be **_**The Next Battle**_**(which is just BEGGING for an update), **_**Same but Different**_**(which actually needs to be updated more than TNB…), and **_**maybe **__**Learn to be a Trainer. (**_**LtbT actually has a very low chance of being updated, because, well…it's a crossover. And plus, I don't think anyone's interested in it. ;-;)**

**Okay, so. The idea for this story actually came up when my friend asked me if I could draw any of the Konjiki no Gash Bell! characters in the opposite gender.**

…**I chose Kiyomaro.**

**Female!Kiyomaro went through about 500 hair changes in half an hour. I actually drew the picture during school while everyone else was watching Finding Nemo during study hall. . But yeah.**

**Female!Kiyomaro actually looks like canon!Male!Kiyomaro…except with longer hair. Yeah. I am so unoriginal. -.-**

**Also, today, my FF account is exactly one year old! Don't I feel special? xDD Except I posted this story at EXACTLY midnight, so it says that I posted this the day after. ;-;**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Soruku!"

"Zakeru!"

Two spells clashed together, one being a beam consisting entirely of electricity, and the other was simply a pink laser. The two were even, until the lightning exploded, canceling the other beam out. Smoke quickly expanded outwards from where the explosion occurred, but the two teams going against each other didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Come on, Rora! We can beat them!"

"Right!"

"Gash!"

"Unuu!"

The demons on each team dashed forward into the smoke, trying to get as close as possible to the other. The lightning blonde stopped suddenly when he felt a slim hand wrap itself around his neck.

"Koruna, I got him!" The green-haired demon shouted behind her. "Quick, cast the spell!"

"All right! Lia-"

"Zakeru!" The other teenager was quicker in casting the spell, however. Rora's hand was only beginning to glow a soft pink color when the demon she held opened his mouth wide and unleashed electrical fury on her.

"Agh!" The girl screamed as the attack blast her face directly. She could feel the electricity burn her face, and she heard the cackle that completely engulfed her head. Rora put her hands up in defense, but that only succeeded in singing them, only increasing her overall pain.

The girl flew about ten feet back before touching the ground. She didn't get up right away. Instead, after what seemed like forever to her human partner, she finally used her hands to lift herself up. Once she was standing, she immediately covered her face.

"You…you freaking hit me! It burns! It burns!" Rora lowered her hands and glared fiercely at the opposing team, her face completely pink and scorched. "I'm going to freaking kill you, you bastards!"

"Rora, what do you want me to-"

"Cast the ultimate spell! Drain all of your heart energy, and force it into this one attack! I won't…I won't forgive them for burning me!" Rora glared at the others, absolute loathing and hatred in her eyes.

"Dioga Saranfa!" The demon girl screamed as she thrust her hands outward, toward the blonde child and the black haired teenager. Her hands hummed and started to glow with a pink aura. A large purple star shaped blob appeared in mid-air, and it started to grow, and grow, until the demon who was controlling them could barely support it.

"Hyaahh!" Rora hurled the attack towards her enemies.

"Kiyomaro! What do you want me to do?" the lightning blonde demon asked his human partner, eyes darting around. A flash of red light caught his attention, and he looked behind him to see his own book glow brightly.

"Just look at the attack, and don't move. I'll handle the rest," the human said, keeping a firm grip on the spell book. Gash nodded and turned back to face his enemy's attack. "Zaguruzemu!"

Gash's mouth opened and out came a small ball of light heading towards the giant star. Rora let out a mighty laugh. "Haha! You think _that _little thing will stop my Saranfa? In your wildest dreams, boys!"

The little light ball continued it's path, and exploded when it was right in front of the Saranfa attack. The purple star buzzed with raw electricity, and started to glow a little brighter. This caught the demon girl's attention. "Wait, wha? What did you just do?"

She was distracted when Gash's red book started to glow again. This time though, the light was huge; it completely engulfed the human's arm. Rora tensed up, knowing a huge attack was on it's way and that she was in trouble.

_Can't do anything about it now, _she thought. _I just need to hope that Saranfa will hold. If this attack fails, my book is as good as burned!_

"Baou Zakeruga!"

Gash's mouth was forced open wide; a giant dragon made entirely of electricity roaring out of it. Rora stared at it, her mouth hung open in shock. It seemed that the higher the dragon rose, the larger it seemed to get. _No, no! _Rora frantically thought. _This can _not _be happening. It can't! No way!_

The giant purple star started to glow brighter, and the electricity that was contained inside grew more active as the lightning dragon came closer. When it was close enough, the Baou opened its mouth wide, and completely engulfed the star. The lightning that was contained inside was quickly absorbed into the dragon, and Baou used that energy to become even larger.

"R-run!" Rora shouted, turning around and pushing her bookkeeper to get her moving. The human responded immediately and the two of them started running as fast as they possibly could; anything to get away from the giant monster.

Their fleeing attempt proved useless, however, when Baou suddenly caught up with them. Rora turned around to stare at the dragon in wide-eyed shock, and before she could say anything else, the dragon devoured her and immediately turned to fly straight up, leaving the demon's human partner behind.

The Baou Zakeruga attack continued to skyrocket upwards until it vanished from the head down. Soon, the entire attack was gone. A black silhouette fell limply from where its mouth once was and crashed into the ground, unmoving. The human girl stared at the darkened form, speechless. She still held on tightly to Rora's book.

A few minutes later, the silhouette started moving. First, it clenched its hands and bared its sharp teeth, then its eyes shot open, and it rose shakily from the ground. It wiped as much soot off of itself as much as it possibly could, until it was at least recognizable: the black silhouette was the demon girl, Rora.

She glared fiercely at her opponents until her mouth curved upwards into a sadistic smile. "Hehe…haha…That…That was your best attack? That was really the best you could do? Ha! I'm still here. If your attack was really that powerful, the book's defense mechanism would have kicked in, and it would have burned before I had a chance to die! But guess what? I'm still here. _Alive. _And the book isn't burnt. Looks like I'll be having the last laugh after all!" As if to prove her point, Rora started laughing, but it was harsh and throaty.

The demon turned around to face her human partner. "Koruna! We've still got a chance to win, we can-" she was interrupted when a small flame caught her eye. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no." Rora ran over to Koruna and snatched the book out of her hands and stared at it, unbelieving.

The corner of her book was on fire.

"No!" Rora shouted, as she tried to stamp it out. "I refuse to lose! I've come all this way, this can't be happening to me!" Her attempts to extinguish the fire were futile; she only succeeded in burning her fingers and making the flam grow larger. Her head snapped to the two boys across the field. "Damn it…"

Then an idea clicked in her head. She started to smile evilly. "Koruna…" Rora looked back at her human partner as she started to turn transparent. "Remember that spell that we thought would be useless? How about we use it now?"

"What are you talking about, Rora…?" Koruna suddenly realized what her demon was talking about. "Wait, you want to use _that _spell? Now?"

"Of course. I may have been overreacting before when I found out I lost…But hey, at least give these two boys a goodbye present, courtesy of me."

"…Are you sure? We've never made it work twice in a row…"

"That's because we've never tried." Rora laughed. "But whatever. Just one time is enough. I don't care who you use it on, as long as it hits. Too bad I won't be hear to laugh at their reactions when they change." She stood up again and brought her hands out in front of her. "Cast the spell, and oh…Careful not to burn yourself."

Koruna nodded, and picked up the burning book. She slowly turned the pages until the spell she wanted was glowing brightly. "Here we go…Derania!"

Meanwhile, Gash Bell and Takamine Kiyomaro stood their ground on the other side of the field. The human held his grip on the red spell book, ready to cast a defensive or counterattack spell whenever necessary. The two boys already knew their enemy's book was burning, but it seemed as if they were going to play a final card, and it could be anything.

Rora's hands started to glow blue instead of the usual pink, and the light very slowly creeped out of the palms of her hands, headed towards the other two.

Kiyomaro nearly dropped his book in shock. They were going to hit them with _that _slow thing? Sure, he could tell by experience that slow spells usually pack a powerful punch(that alligator demon he met at the amusement park once proved that), but this? This was slower than Jikerudo, which was naturally a slow spell on its own.

He was about to just blast a weak 'Zakeru' attack on it when Gash's voice rang suddenly in his ears. "Kiyomaro! It's speeding up!" Buh-whuh? The human looked back up to find that the spell was indeed getting faster. He looked back down at his book and flipped hurriedly through the pages before he found the one he was looking for. "Rashirudo!"

The wall-like shield burst from the ground, electricity crackling around it. The Derania attack was still increasing in speed, and it seemed as if it was about to crash into the lightning shield, until…

"Oh, no you don't!" Rora shouted, twisting her hands to the left. The spell followed her hands' movements and also turned left. The demon snapped her wrists suddenly to the right, making the spell go around the shield and about to crash into the lightning duo.

Gash was about to ram his bookkeeper out of the way, but the light attack's ever increasing speed used one final burst and absorbed itself into Kiyomaro's stomach…which did absolutely nothing.

"Huh," Kiyomaro frowned as his shield disappeared. The teenager poked his stomach a bit to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. He turned to his enemies. "…What did you just do to me?"

Rora chuckled. "Haha, you'll see in about twelve hours." She flashed them a final smirk before disappearing into nothing, her book completely burnt to not even a crisp.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Gash Bell frowned, looking up at his bookkeeper. "Kiyomaro, are you sure you're okay?" The demon asked, concern etching onto his face.

"For the last time, I'm fine, Gash," Kiyomaro sighed. "I don't think that spell actually did anything bad. If I'm lucky, it was just a bluff. Looks like we'll find out in twelve hours."

"Kiyomaro!" Gash shouted at the older boy. "That's the problem! We don't _know _what that spell does! For all we know, you could be _dead _in twelve hours!"

Kiyomaro pondered that for a moment. "I don't think so, Gash. That demon, Rora, mentioned something about the spell that hit me being useless. She also said that the spell changes people…And she said something about wishing she were still hear to laugh at our reactions. Reactions, Gash. Not reaction. That means I'm not going to die. At the very worst, I'll probably sprout a second head or something." His eye twitched. "Not that it will be pleasant or anything…"

"Whatever it is," Gash stopped walking, looking down at the ground. "I just don't want you to be hurt. I don't mind if you grow a second head, because you're still going to be you. I don't care what happens, as long as you're alive, and that you're still the Kiyomaro I know. The same mad, angry, bossy Kiyomaro I know."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiyomaro snapped at his demon. Instead of recoiling like he usually did, Gash actually laughed.

"There we go!" The six year old started to jog ahead of the other, a huge smile on his face. A loud grumble caught his attention, and he unconsciously placed his hands on his stomach and looked down, still jogging. "Kiyomaro…I'm hungry."

"…Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry too….Gash, stop running backwards like that! You might run into something!"

Gash raised an eyebrow but followed the older boy's demand, and turned around. "Kiyomaro, are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Positive. Stop worrying about me, Gash." The teenager said, all signs of anger vanishing instantly. Gash started to worry, but kept it to himself. "Oh look, we're home."

The younger boy looked up, and saw the house where he was temporarily staying. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be living there, but he hoped that it would be a long while until he had to leave.

"Oh hello, Gash-chan, Kiyomaro!" The voice of Hana Takamine and the smell of a newly cooked dinner reached the two boys. Gash's mouth watered at the smell, and Kiyomaro merely looked disgusted at his demon. "Come on and eat! I just finished!"

"Sure thing, Haha-ue!" Gash's response was immediate, and he kicked off his shoes to dash to the source of the mouth-watering scent. Kiyomaro grabbed the back of his mantle, and the six year old was jerked back. "What are you doing, Kiyomaro? I'm hungry!"

"Don't run off at the mention of food like a pig." Kiyomaro frowned. "Honestly, you're such a glutton." He kicked off his own shoes(although more slowly than Gash), and released his hold on the little demon. As the demon ran off, the teenager couldn't help but wonder about something.

Gash was a demon. He was but a simple human. Gash was a lot stronger than him by default. If Gash was running quickly like that, how could he have held on to the little demon so easily without falling over?

The teenager shrugged it off, and followed after the little boy to dinner, smiling and shaking his head slightly.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

The door to the human's bedroom burst open, and a smiling demon casually walked through, rubbing his stomach. The blonde straightened out his futon and snuggled under the blanket until he was comfortable. There was a shuffle underneath the covers, and the boy tossed out the mantle, having removed it from his body.

The human leaning against the doorframe did not look amused in the least. "So, Gash, you're just going to sleep in your underwear?"

"No," the demon sat up and frowned at having lost his position. "I wear a shirt under my mantle all the time, see?" Gash stood up to show his human partner the white sleeveless shirt he was wearing. "Anyways, I'm tired. That was an amazing dinner." As if to prove his point, he yawned widely and laid back down.

"Uh-huh," the teenager looked annoyed. "And you aren't going to change into pajamas, or anything?"

"Nope! That battle took a lot out of me. Why are you getting all picky about what I wear and don't wear, Kiyomaro? You used to just fall asleep in your bed wearing your school uniform all the time!"

"It was _not _'all the time'! I only did that on days where I was extremely worn out by the demon battles. And who are you to judge what I used to do? You're only six!" Kiyomaro shouted. He rubbed his eyes; that earlier battle must've tired him out more than he thought. The thought of sleeping suddenly seemed like something he was eager for.

"Okay, okay…" Gash frowned, but then his eyes lit up as he muttered something under his breath. "Though demons _do _live a lot longer than humans, and so that means I could become smarter than even Kiyomaro one day." He giggled.

"What was that?" The black haired teenager asked as he hopped around on one foot, trying to pull on his pajama pants he grabbed a bit earlier.

"Nothing, Kiyomaro!" Gash smiled sweetly. Kiyomaro glared at him, then continued on with his task.

The only sound in the room was the sound of cloth ruffling, and the creaking of the floor boards as the human walked around. Kiyomaro turned the lights off after a couple of minutes and jumped onto his bed, eager to finally be able to sleep. He closed his eyes and would have instantly drifted into unconsciousness if it wasn't for the high pitched voice that suddenly echoed in the small room.

"Kiyomaro?"

The teenager would have groaned, but managed to hold it in. "What, Gash?"

"…You're sure that nothing bad will have happened to you when we wake up, right?" Kiyomaro took a minute to think that over.

"I don't know, Gash. I'm not sure what will happen to me. But hey, I'm at least positive that you won't wake up to find me dead."

"Kiyomaroooo!" Gash wailed as tears quickly sprung to his eyes. "Don't get that thought in my head!"

The teenager laughed a bit before settling down. "Don't worry, Gash. Whatever happens, I'm sure we can fix it. Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"…No. I'm good."

"Okay, then. You'd better not wake me up every hour to see if anything happened yet."

"Don't worry, I won't. Good night, Kiyomaro."

"Good night, Gash."

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Morning came quickly. A little _too _quickly for Kiyomaro's liking, but he guessed that he could just sleep in. After all, today was a Saturday.

He slowly opened an eye to glare at the windows and their horrid blocking skills. The early sun streamed brightly into the human's room, and it was really starting to bother him.

The teenager got up and was about to head for the window when he felt…weird. He felt lighter than usual, and his pajamas seemed to have loosened…The first thing that came to mind was Rora's spell. Did it shrink him?

Ignoring the window for now, he quickly dashed out of his room, careful not to wake the sleeping demon laying on the middle of the floor.

The bathroom wasn't far away, so he reached the room in almost no time at all. He staggered into the room, and brought up his head to stare into the mirror.

Wait a minute. He didn't shrink. No, that wasn't the case at all. His eye twitched in annoyance. _Really? This _is what that spell did? He didn't blame Rora for calling that spell useless. But…

"What…the…HELL?"

Back in the human's room, Gash immediately woke up after hearing the shout. "Kiyomaro?" The little demon scrambled out of his blanket and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, which was where he was sure the voice came from.

"Kiyo-" the demon stopped himself mid-sentence. "…maro? What happened to you?" Gash looked up at his human partner, who was clutching his hair and slowly letting out his frusteration in little twitches of his eye.

"What the hell do you think it looks like? I'm…Oh my God, I'm a girl!" He, er, she, as the former male was currently, let out the rest of her anger by groaning and slamming her head against the mirror.

"Whoa, Kiyomaro! It's not _that _bad…I thought that whatever would happen to you would be a lot worse, aha!…But this is still pretty bad." Gash quickly added.

"Gash, you aren't helping!" Kiyomaro groaned at how much higher her voice was. "How am I going to explain this to my mom? I can't tell her about the demon war!"

"Well, um…I'll go see if Tio and Megumi are in the country. If they are, I'll ask them to come over and give you advice on how to be a girl!"

"No!" Before the demon could even step, the human grabbed him and pulled him closer. "No way, Gash! No one can find out about this! Absolutely no one!"

"Then what are you going to do, stay here for the rest of your life?"

"No! Spells have to wear off _sometime_, right? I'll just stay in my room until it passes. Yeah, that'll do."

"What about your school?"

"…I can afford to skip a couple of days. The less people who know about this, this…_change,_ the better. And I can't go to school, anyway! I don't have the female uniform!"

"Well, it's back to the Tio and Megumi plan!"

"Gash, don't…!" The new female was too slow in tightening her hold as the demon forced himself out of her arms and ran towards the nearest phone. Kiyomaro stayed where she was, in the exact same position, and the only signs of life that she was giving was the occasional twitch.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**A/N: Whoo! I actually finished something in less than two weeks of being on summer break!**

…**It's weird writing Kiyomaro as a female. Not the whole fact that he IS a female, but the calling him 'her', 'she', etc. when I write him as a male in the rest of my stories.**

**I'll update quickly if I see that people are actually interested in this. xD**

**Also, tell me if you think if they're out of character. I think the only part where they're not in character is after the dinner, and before they go to bed. Gash is a little…weird at that part. xD**

**So, yeah. The only way I know you're interested is by reviews, aha! x33**


End file.
